home for chirstmas
by twilightfan122881
Summary: Bella is a single parent of 3 little girls and Edward is on leave from the miltary when they meet does spark fly and can they handle the EX when he finds out or does it tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

I just got back from the store buying Christmas presents for my three little girls. I'm a single parent I couldn't get them much but with them being so young. They wouldn't notice plus I was planning on baking cookies and watching Christmas movies with them. I was off of work after today. I'm a school teacher so I get two weeks off.

My ex- husband didn't see the girls much. He had gotten remarried. I started thinking about when I first met Mike. We were in high school. I was a freshmen and he was a sophomore. We ended up having sex when I was 17 and I ended up pregnant. Mike was 18 so we decided to get married. We got married in front of the judge. We had a little girl 6 months later. Our marriage was an ok one. A year after I had my first daughter her name is Natasha. I found out I was pregnant again. That's when our marriage started to get bad. Mike got laid off of work. I was working 40 plus hours and I had to get a sitter for Natasha because Mike refuse to watch her. So it was not a good time for me to get pregnant. Mike finally got a job right before I gave birth to our second daughter her name is Tina. After that I went on the birth control shot. We started to fight a lot I didn't like fighting in front of the girls but mike didn't mind it. He didn't like my job. He thought I should stay at home with the girls.

After a couple of years we thought having another baby might help our marriage. So I got pregnant again and we had another girl. I think Mike was hoping for a boy we named her Faith. Shortly after I gave birth to her I know we was not going to make it. When I was able to work again I told Mike I was leaving. He was not happy he thought we should stay together for the girls. I don't think you should stay together because of the kids.

So the next day I pack up the girls and me. I went to stay at my mom's till I got back on my feet. Mom was not happy and keep telling me I told you so. So I got a place closer to my dad and here I am six months later. I couldn't be happier that I left. I just wish Mike would see the girls more often.

After putting the presents in my closet. I figure I would wrap them when the girls are in bed. I went back to my van and went to pick up the girls from the sitters. When I got there Natasha and Tina came running to me.

"Mommy" they said. I bent down and gave them a hug.

"How were they today" I ask sue taking Faith from her.

"They were good but I think Faith is coming down with something."

"Ok Sue I will keep an eye on it. Thanks Sue" I said putting my hand on Faith's forehead. She did seem a little warm. I hand Sue the money for watching the girls and got them settle in the van. I got home and made the girls dinner and played with them for a bit. After getting Faith to bed. I went and read a book to Natasha and Tina. I went and wrap the presents, went to bed.

At 3:00 in the morning I was woken up by Faith screaming I knew something was wrong. I jumped up and ran to her room. Picking her up I could feel she was burning up. I took her temperature it was 101.4. I knew that was not good in a baby six months old. I had the doctor page. 15 minutes later the doctor was calling me back.

"This is DR. Cullen how I can help you this morning."

"DR. Cullen this is Bella Newton. Faith is running a temperature of 101.4."

"Oh yes Bella I think she needs to come to the hospital."

"Ok we will be there in 20 minutes." I said hanging up.

I quickly got all three girls ready and got them in the van. This is one time I wish I had someone to help me. So I didn't have to wake up all three of my girls to take one to the hospital. I drove to the hospital. I rushed into the hospital with Faith in my arms and the other girls following me. I saw DR. Cullen waiting by the desk for me.

"Hi Bella come on back with Faith."

He took us to a room and there stood the most handsome man I had ever seen.

"Bella this is my son, Edward he's here on leave from the army for a couple of weeks."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

i started to write this a few days ago not sure how good it is but going to try

i dont own the twilight series just writing for fun


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

I got off the plane and made my way to baggage claim. Where I know my parents were waiting. My mom came running and gave me a big hug.

"I missed you so much" my mom said.

"Me too mom" I said. I knew mom was having a hard time with me being gone. I had been gone for a year in Iraq. I was back for two weeks for Christmas and New Year.

"How are you dad" I ask giving my dad a hug.

"Good son your mom was so excited when she found out you were coming home for a bit."

"I'm glad to be home for a bit too."

Dad help me with my bags and we walk out to dad's car. I was staying with them for the holidays.

"Have you been talking to any girls?"

"No mom I have been busy." My mom had wanted me to be in a relationship. My last relationship was a year ago. Her name was Tanya. She didn't like it because I was going to Iraq. She didn't want to be left alone for a year with only letters to keep her company. I didn't want to start another relationship and have to worry about her cheating on me. We got home for an hour later.

"Give me 30 minutes to get supper on the table" mom said.

"Ok I will go and unpack."

I walk up to my room. It had not changed one bit since I left. I couldn't wait for a home cook meal.

After 30 minutes I walked in the dining room.

"It smells really good mom" I said.

"Thanks honey come and set" mom said.

I sat down and mom brought in the food putting it on the table.

"How work going dad" I ask.

"Good I'm on call tonight so depends on the kids. If I get any sleep, but I love my job."

My dad work as a pediatric doctor. I'm a doctor also and thinking about coming to work with dad when I'm done with the military.

"Can I come with you if you get a call?"

"Sure that will be nice Edward."

We finished our supper. I decided to go to my room and read. I read for a couple of hours. I was falling asleep so I decided it was time to go to bed.

About 3:05 my dad came to my room.

"Edward I just got a call one of my patient is running a high temperature. I need to meet them at the hospital. You still want to come?"

"Sure dad" I got up and got ready quickly. When I got down stairs my dad was looking at some papers. We walk out to the car and head towards the hospital.

"Is there anything you can tell me about this patient dad?"

"No sorry son not without her mother's permission. She got a high fever that needs to come down."

When we got to the hospital. Dad got a room prepare for the patient. I stayed in the room while dad went to meet them at the front desk.

A few minutes later in step in the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

"Bella this is my son, Edward. He's here on leave from the army for a couple of weeks" my dad said.

"Hi Bella nice to meet you" I said sticking my hand out and she shoke it.

"Bella is it ok with you that my son is in here while I exam Faith" my dad ask.

"Sure DR. Cullen that's fine with me" she said handing the baby in her arms to my father. Bella turn around and got her other two daughters in a chair to set and wait.

Looking at Bella I notice she seem to be tired. I wonder if her husband helps her out with the girls. I could only guess not because she brought all three girls with her.

"Ok you two I need you to set here and be good girls. So I can talk to the doctor about Faith." Bella said to the girls.

"Bella would you mind if I grab some books and read to the girls" I asked hoping to help. Bella looked at me surprise.

"Sure Edward that's fine" she said. I went and grab a couple of books and sat down in between the girls and read to them. It wasn't long before they were asleep again. I look over to Bella and my dad they had Faith on the bed with an IV in her arm.

"Is she going to be ok" I ask

"Ya she just had an ear infection with a cold" said dad putting a cold wash cloth on her forehead.

"Bella I'm going to admit her for a day or two" my dad told Bella

Bella look at the girls sleeping next to me

"Bella so you want to call your husband to pick up your other daughters" I ask

"No Edward I'm a single parent and my dad is my only family that lives close by" Bella said. I look at my dad. Bella couldn't be at the hospital with one daughter and at home with the other two at the same time. Carlisle excuse himself for a second. I know my dad was thinking the same thing and went to call my mom. Bella was looking at Faith and running her hand though her hair. Faith had fallen asleep. After a few moments my dad came back in.

"Bella I know you don't have many people to help and I know your not going to want to leave Faith here alone" said dad.

"Yes DR. Cullen what's going on?"

"Well I called my wife, Esme and we would love to have Natasha and Tina at our house till Faith gets out of the hospital" my dad said.

"I would hate to impose on you guys. I will figure something out."

"No Bella your not imposing we are offering let us help you."

"Ok DR. Cullen but I want to meet Esme first."

"Of course and call me Carlisle" she nodded and went back to run her hand through Faith's hair. Dad went out and called Esme to get her to come to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

Esme's POV

The phone woke me up I was a little worried because my husband and my son had been gone for about an hour.

"Hello" I said sleepily.

"Hey honey I have a favor to ask you" Carlisle said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No just someone needs your help."

"You know I will help out if I can."

"Ok I have this single mother here that has three daughters. One of them is sick and needs to stay in the hospital for a day or two. So she is going to need someone to help out with the other two."

"Oh of course Carlisle I would love to help her out."

"Ok come on to the hospital she will probably want to meet you."

"Ok I will be there in about 20 minutes."

I hung up the phone and got up to get ready to go. 20 minutes after I receive the phone call from Carlisle I had pulled up to the hospital. When I walk in I notice Carlisle standing by the front door.

"Hey Esme I have talk to Bella and she's ok with us taking the older two home as long as she gets to meet you first."

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"Come on we should get the girls to our house so they can get some sleep."

Carlisle lead me to a woman that was about 5'3 or 5'4 with a baby asleep on the hospital bed. Edward was setting in a chair with two little girls asleep in two chairs next to him.

"Hey Bella this is my wife Esme."

The woman at the hospital bed looked up and walked over to us.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen" said Bella shaking my hand.

"Oh dear please call me Esme."

Bella nodded and walked over to the two sleeping girls

"Hey you two I would like you to meet someone" she said rubbing their backs. They slowly open their eyes and look at their mom.

"Is Faith ok mom" said look like the oldest.

"Yes Natasha she will be just fine but she will need to stay in the hospital for a day or two. Dr. Cullen's wife is going to take you guys to their house. Is that ok?"

The little girl look at me and then back to her mom.

"Yes mommy."

Bella stood up and took both little girls' hands. She walked over to me.

"Esme I would like you to meet Natasha and Tina" she said pointing at them in turn. I bent down so I could talk to them at their level.

"It's nice to meet you two. We are going to have a lot of fun at my house."

Both girls gave me a shy smile and nodded. I stood back up. I notice Bella was biting her lip like she was nervous.

"Bella don't worry I will take good care of them."

"I know I trust you it's just I don't get much help so am not use to it."

I notice out of the corner of my eye that Edward frown at her statement. I wonder what's going on there.

"Ok Esme I could go home tomorrow sometime and get the girls some clothes."

"Nonsense Bella I will get the girls some clothes."

"No Esme I can't ask you to do that."

"Well it's a good thing am not asking am offering."

"Bella you're not going to win my mom will just do it anyways" Edward said.

"Ok you win" Bella said with a smile.

"Bella here's my daughter Alice cell phone number if you need someone to set with Faith call her she will be happy to help" I said handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks I don't know what I would have done without your help."

"I'm happy to help. Are you girls ready to go so you can get more sleep." Bella bent down and made sure that the girls' winter coats was zip up.

"Ok I want you girls to be good for Esme" Bella said both girls nodded and gave their mom a hug.

I gave Bella my cell number, and took the girls hands. When I turned around I notice Edward walking towards Bella giving her a hug. She hugged him back. I wonder if I will be having a new daughter in law soon and some granddaughters.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

As I watch Esme walk out of the hospital room. I couldn't believe how nice some people can be. Before I know it Edward was hugging me, I hugged him back. There have been times in the past 6 months that I felt so alone. I love my daughters so much and I have my dad's help, but sometime it can feel so overwhelming.

I pulled away from Edward.

"Thanks Edward I really needed that." I step away from Edward to walk back over toward Faith to check on her. I look up at Edward.

"You know you don't have to stay right."

"I know I thought we could get to know each other a little."

Part of me wanted to tell Edward no thank you but the other part wanted to get to know him.

"Look Edward I have three little girls to think about, their dad doesn't see them. So spending time with just the two of us will be hard. Am the only parent they have left right now. I also don't want them to get to attach to you and you up and leave us."

"Bella stop I do feel something for you. I also understand that you have daughters. We will take this as fast or as slowly as you want. If this don't work out I will always be in the girls life, If you allow me too." I started to cry I was overwhelmed and tired.

"Here Bella lay down on the cot that my dad brought in and get some sleep. We can talk about this when you get up. I will keep an eye on Faith and if she needs you I will wake you up."

I nodded and went to lay down and before I know it I was out.

A few hours later I slowly became aware of someone humming a lullaby. I open my eyes and across the room was Edward holding Faith humming to her and rocking her. As I watch them I realize that all three of the girls need a dad but the question is can I put my daughters and my heart out there with the possible of getting hurt again?

EPOV

As I watch Bella sleeping I started to think. I know I was slowly falling for Bella. I know that it might be difficult at first there is a few things I need to find out. Like where is the dad at that belong to these lovely little girls. I walk over to Faith's bed running my hand through her hair. These three little girls. I don't know what am going to do about going back over to Iraq but I will cross that bridge when I come to it. Faith started to whimper a little.

"Shhh Faith its ok" just then a nurse walk in.

"Hello Mr. Cullen Dr. Cullen said you would be staying"

"Yes Bella needed to sleep so she is laying down,"

"That's fine I just came into check on Faith."

She took her temperature and gave her some more medicine in her I.V. She wrote something on her chart and walked out of the room. I was too nervous to sleep. So I look at the clock and seen It was 7:00 in the morning. I decided to call Alice to let her know what's going on. I pick up the room phone and dialed Alice number.

"Hello" Alice said

"Hey Alice its Edward have you talk to mom or dad yet."

"No why what's going on."

"Well dad had a single mother with three daughters and one of them is in the hospital. She didn't have any help so mom step in and took the other two home" I explained.

"Wow is the one in the hospital going to be ok."

"Yes she just has a high fever and ear infection."

"That's good do you need my help?"

"Maybe later I might try to get Bella to eat something. So if you could come set with the baby." Alice was quiet for a minute or two.

"Alice you still there."

"Yes sorry Edward of course I will help."

"Ok Alice I got to go I will call you later."

"Ok bye Edward" and she hung up.

Faith started to cry so I pick her up carefully and started to rock her. At first she seem to not wanted to calm down but then I started to hum to her and she started to calm down. I ran my fingertip over her cheek. I really hope Bella and I will work this all out.

After 15 minutes I heard the door open and thinking it was the nurse. I didn't look up.

"What the hell you doing with my daughter!" screamed a male voice.


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

When I heard the door open I look and my eyes widen in horror. Mike was standing there with a mean look on his face.

"What the hell you doing with my daughter" Mike screamed, scaring Faith who started to scream. I jumped up and took Faith from Edward.

"Shhh its ok Faith mommy is here."

"What's he doing here Bella and why was he holding my daughter" Mike said not caring to lower his voice. His daughter that comment made me so mad. I was the one that been taking care of her and the other two for 6 months with no help. He has no right just to walk back in there lives and think everything will go back to normal. Just then a nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry sir you need to calm down or leave."

"I'm not leaving till I talk to Bella alone" he glared at Edward. I handed Faith to the nurse.

"Can you watch her so we can talk to him" I ask the nurse.

"Of course." I looked at Edward and without saying a word. He knew I wanted him to come with me. He nodded his head.

"Mike Edward and I will talk to you outside."

"No Bella he has nothing to do with this."

"It's either you talk with both of us or neither of us" I said firmly I don't know where this strength is coming from maybe Edward makes me strong.

"Fine" he huffed and stomp out. I shoke my head he's acting more of a child then the girls do. I took Edward's hand and we walked out together.

When we got out side, I turned to mike.

"What are you doing here mike? We haven't seen you in 6 months. You can't just show up like this."

"Well Bella the hospital called me wanted to make sure I know one of my daughters in the hospital. Was you going to call me?"

"Mike she was admit late last night I haven't had the chance to even call my dad yet."

"But you called your boyfriend or is he your live in boy toy."

"Mike that is none of your business need I remind you that you are remarried."

"Bella if it has to do with my daughters it's my business and speaking of which where is my other daughters?"

"It took you this long to figure out they wasn't here, someone is watching them for me." Mike step forward to get into my face. Edward steps in his way.

"I don't think so Mike" Edward said.

"Oh look Bella your boy toy wants to play" Mike said.

"Come on Bella let's go back to be with Faith" Edward said pulling me into his side.

"Bella you will be hearing from my lawyer. I will not let another man come in and take my place to be a happy family with my daughters."

"Go ahead Mike I'm not scared of you."

In truth though I was scared. I didn't have the money for a lawyer but I'll figure out something. Mike know the one way to hurt me is to take the girls. They are my life I don't think he really loves them he just uses them to get what he wants and right now he wants to hurt me.

"Don't worry Bella I will help you. He will not get the girls."

"I can't ask that of you Edward."

"Bella don't worry Alice's husband is a lawyer he will do it for you."

"I don't know that is nice and all but you barely know me."

"Bella I fell something for you can we please give it a try and get to know each other."

I stood there thinking this seems fast but Edward is right I do have feelings for him too.

"Ok let's give this a try. Why don't we go back to Faith's room? I will tell you what's going on with Mike."

We walk back to Faith's room and the nurse had her calm down and back to sleep. I told her thanks and she went back to work. I sat on the cot and Edward pulled the rocking chair closer. So we sat there for the next hour while I explain about Mike.

"Ok Bella tomorrow is Christmas Eve and if Faith can go home. I want you and the girls spend the holidays at my parent's house with me."

"Ok, but I haven't wrap the presents I got the girls yet."

"We can go by your house and get them" he said.

I was not sure if I really wanted to have him see where I live. It wasn't the greatest place but the only place I could get on a teacher's pay.

"That's sounds good" I said putting on a fake smile. Just then Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Good morning Bella. How's it going son?"

"Hey Carlisle."

"It's going good dad."

"How are the girls doing?"

"Oh Bella they are having a good time. Do you guys have a place to go for Christmas?"

"Edward already invite us to come over to your place."

"That's good." Carlisle was looking at Faith's chart while we were talking.

"Ok Bella Faith's temperature is down. I think she could be discharge. I would like for you and the girls to stay with Esme and me for a few days just so I could keep an eye on her just in case."

"Ok if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Jasper will be there tomorrow so we can talk to him then" said Edward.

"Why do you need to talk to Jasper?" ask Carlisle.

"My EX show up he's going to try to take the girls from me."

"Well I'm sure Jasper can help with that"

Carlisle got the paperwork ready for us to take Faith back to his place. I had to pick up some medicine for her ear infection. We bundle up Faith and got in my car. As I told Edward where I live, I hope he still want to try at this relationship after seeing it.

Thanks for all the reviews. Am glad people are enjoying the story


	6. Chapter 6

EPOV

When we got to Bella's apartment. I look around the neighborhood. It wasn't in the greatest place, but I also understood that she was low on money. She unlocks the door and walk in, she bit her bottom lip. So I know that she was nervous with my reaction.

"Bella does Mike help out with money for the girls."

"No I have to do everything on my own dad helps the best he can."

I nodded and look around Bella went to the rooms to get the presents and pack some stuff for her and the girls. I set Faith's car seat on the floor. She was playing with some toys. The apartment seem on the chili side. I look at the thermostat. It was set at 70 so it should be warm. The apartment wasn't very look after on the maintenance part.

"Edward can you take this stuff to the car and I will get the rest."

"Sure Bella" I took the suitcase and trash bag, she gave me. I also went ahead and grab Faith's car seat. I load everything in the car and I grab the suitcase that Bella handed me. I help Bella in the passenger seat, made sure Faith's seat was buckled in. I walk around when I did I notice a car that was behind a couple of trees. I thought I had seen the car before but I dismissed it. There was a lot of cars that look the same around here.

20 minutes later we showed up at my parent's house. When we walked inside Bella's other two daughters came running to her.

"Mommy we miss you" they both said in unison.

"Hey Natasha and Tina did you guys have fun?"

"Yes mommy look at our new clothes. Esme also bought us some new toys" said Tina.

"That was ok that we accept them right mommy? We didn't ask for anything" ask Natasha. I frowned wondering what she meant by that.

"Yes Natasha that's fine. We are going to stay here for a few days. Is that ok with you two?"

"Yes mommy Santa will find us here right?" ask the girls.

"Yes sweethearts he will know you girls are here."

"Bella honey how you doing?" asked my mom. She came walking into the room. Giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. Then she turn and gave Bella a hug.

"I'm doing good thanks for keeping an eye on the girls."

"Oh it was my pleasure we had a lot of fun."

"Ok why don't you girls go play? So I can get myself and Faith unpack."

"Ok mommy" they said running off.

"Edward dear show Bella where she and Faith are staying. I think the guest room next to yours is good. I also put a playpen in there for Faith to sleep in" said my mom.

"Sure mom come on Bella"

I took her up to the third floor and showed her the room my mom was talking about.

"This is nice Edward. You guys have a nice place."

"Thanks Bella."

Bella got Faith out of her car seat to change her and feed her.

"Oh Edward we forgot to get her medicine."

"Mom can keep an eye on the girls so we can go and get it."

After Bella handed Faith off to my mom. We took my car this time we went to the local CVS. While we waited I notice this guy keep looking over at Bella. I started to get this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. When we got Faith's medicine. I quickly got Bella to my car and drove home. I didn't want to say anything to Bella yet. I didn't want to scare her if nothing is happening.

?POV

Mike had me keeping an eye on Bella and his three little girls. I was supposed to tell him if she started to see anyone. I flirted with a nurse to get some information from her. She told me that Bella and Edward were getting closer. I called Mike and he was not happy. I was also supposed to make it where Bella couldn't get into school. So she couldn't get a better job. He wanted her to come running back to him. She had been doing well for the past 6 months but my next step might make it where she would go back to Mike it's time to mess with her job. Just then my cell phone ring.

"Hello"

"Where is she at now?" oh great it's Mike.

"She and the girls are at a house. That she has never been to before."

"I bet it's her boy toy house. I want you to find out his name and look into him. I'm also going to see a lawyer I will get custody of the girls then Bella will come crying back to me."


	7. Chapter 7

BPOV

The next morning was Christmas Eve. The past Christmas it was the girls and me. Mike was usually off doing his own thing. When he was home he would complain about how much I got the girls and that they were too noisy.

Faith woke me up she was standing up in her playpen, Saying ma over and over. I got up and pick Faith up from the playpen.

"Hey baby girl did you sleep good." She just laughed and patted my face. I grab a diaper and changed her clothes and walk to the kitchen. Esme was in the kitchen making up breakfast.

"Good morning Esme."

"Good morning did you and Faith sleep good last night."

"Yes we sleep better then we have before."

"That's good."

"So what's the plan for the day?" I asked putting Faith in a high chair.

"Well Alice and her husband Jasper. Rosalie and her husband Emmett are coming over for dinner and staying for Christmas day."

"That's nice I know Alice is Edward's sister what is Rosalie and Emmett to you guys?"

"Rosalie is my daughter so that would make Emmett my son in law. Rose is also 6 months pregnant."

"That's good is it going to be your first grandchild."

"Yes we can't wait."

Esme and I talked for a bit longer while she make breakfast and I feed Faith her baby food.

"Esme when everyone gets here I would like set down and explain about my past. I might need Jasper's help. So it might be good that everyone knows about it."

"Sure Bella that sounds like a good idea."

I nodded and walk up to my room to help the girls get ready for the day. Esme had got them these pretty little dresses. Natasha wore purple, Tina wore pink and Faith had a yellow one on all there favorite colors.

About 3:00 that afternoon the others started to come. The first to arrive was Alice and Jasper.

"Alice, Jasper this is Bella, Natasha, Tina and Faith" Edward said pointing at each of us.

"I'm so glad to meet you guys" I said giving them a smile. Natasha and Tina hiding behind me, they was not used to meeting this many new people.

"Hey you two if it's ok with mommy, I'll let you open one of the present we brought you" Alice said.

"Oh Alice you didn't have to do that."

"Hush Bella we wanted to do it."

I just shake my head; it seems that Alice likes getting her way. I have a feeling that most of the time she does.

"Its ok girls" I told Tina and Natasha. They both smile at me and went to get the presents. They took them and ran off.

"Girls" I said after them "what do you say."

They both came running back "Thanks Alice and Jasper" they both said in unison.

We turn to go set down, when the door bell rang again. Esme went and got the door and in walk two more people. The man was tall with curly brown hair. He looks like he would be a good football player. The woman was a little shorter than the man but taller then me with blonde hair.

"Emmett, Rose this is Bella and Faith. Tina and Natasha are around here opening up a Christmas gift from Alice" Esme said with a laugh.

"Nice to meet you Bella" Emmett said giving me a hug. Rose just nodded at me. I got the feeling she didn't like me much.

We all walk in the living room. After taking a seat. We talked about the holidays and got to know each other a bit. Rosalie was a model but right now with her being pregnant she was staying at home. Emmett work at the local high school as a P.E teacher and a football coach. Alice works in a clothing store but hoping to become a designer and of course Jasper is a lawyer. I told them about my job as a teacher and how I meet Edward.

Then came the time to start talking about Mike and the girls.

"Ok guys I hate to talk about this on Christmas time but I need your help Jasper."

"Oh Bella what is it that you need."

"Ok let me tell you about my Ex and go from there."

So I told them all about Mike. How he didn't see the girls in 6 months after my divorce. That I haven't gotten any child support and anything else I could think of. After I was done, Jasper sat there for a bit thinking about everything.

"Well Bella I don't see him getting the girls from you and we might want to try to take his rights. So you don't have to worry about him."

"Do you think that will be possible."

"It might be I know someone that might be able to follow him for a bit to see if he's up to something."

"Ok I don't have much money but I could pay you a little."

"Don't worry about that Bella; just take care of you and the girls."

"Jas" I started but he cut me off.

"Don't Bella let us help you get back on your feet." I looked down I didn't know about this. They are so nice to help but what I was going to do if I got to depend on them and the girls I didn't want to see their faces if the Cullen's left us. I look up and met Edwards eyes, I know no matter what he would always be there to help me if I needed it.

"Ok Jasper thanks for the help."

"No problem Bella."

They started talking about other things. So I decided to go check on Natasha and Tina. I walked into the room they were staying in. They was in there laughing and playing, I just stood there watching them with tears in my eyes. They was able to be kids no helping mommy cause she was so stress, no worry about mommy and daddy fighting. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure these girls stay like this if that means accepting this help then I will do it.


	8. Chapter 8

EPOV

I woke up on Christmas morning. Before anyone else did, I got up and went to check on Tina and Natasha. When I open the door, I was surprise to see them in the same bed cuddle together. I stood there watching them. I was wanting to talk to Bella about her staying with my parents till I got out of the army but I didn't know if she would do that. We were already helping her out a lot, and I think she didn't want to take our help but she did it for the girls.

I walked down to the room that Bella and Faith was in. I open the door and look inside. They were both sleeping soundly. I just looking at Bella I need to ask her out on a date and go out before I got to go back to Iraq.

I walk into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When I walked in I noticed my mom was already up and making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning mom" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Good morning Edward."

"Do you need any help?"

"No but you can set and keep me company."

"Sure mom" I got a cup of coffee and sat down.

"So what's going on with you and Bella?" mom asked, let's just cut to the chase mom I thought.

"I like her, but she been through a lot and still going through so much."

"Yes she has, I can't believe what her ex did and still doing."

"Ya I have this feeling he's up to more then we know. I just don't know what."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep seeing this car around but not sure if it's the same car."

"Did you bring it up to Jasper?"

"Not yet."

"You should."

"Yes mom I think your right there's something else, I want to talk to you about. Bella and the girls place is in a decent neighbor and it could use some work. I was wondering if they could move in here till I get back from Iraq."

"Sure I would love to have them. Are you sure this is what Bella wants."

"I was going to talk to her about it."

After about 30 minutes we heard 2 sets of tiny footsteps coming towards the living room. I walk into the living room from the kitchen and seen Tina and Natasha running into the living room from the hallway.

"Santa came" they both yelled when they seen all the presents under the tree. I smiled at them they seem so happy here.

"Hey Edward Santa came" Tina said when she seen me.

"I see that Tina are you excited" I asked her.

"Oh yes this is the best Christmas we must have been really good I never seen so many presents" Natasha answer for her.

"Why don't you guys go get some breakfast while I go wake the rest."

They both ran into the kitten ready to get breakfast so they could open up their presents. I walk upstairs knocking on Rose and Emmet's door and then knocking on Alice and Jasper's door. I took a deep breath and knock on the door. Opening the door I saw Faith standing up looking around. I walk to her and pick her up.

"Let's wake up mommy what do you say Faith." I put Faith on the bed and she crawled over to Bella, patting her face saying mama. Bella smiled and open her eyes.

"Good morning sweetheart" then she look at me and said "good morning Edward."

"Good morning Bella why don't you get ready to come downstairs. I'll take Faith with me."

"Thanks Edward."

"No problem Bella, I was also wondering if you would go out on a date with me tomorrow night."

"What about the girls?"

"I'm sure we could get mom and dad to watch them. I would say to take them with us but I want to get to know you maybe next time."

"That sounds like a plan I just don't want the girls to think, I don't want them."

"I understand Bella they get that enough from their dad."

Bella nodded and walk to the bathroom in her room. I went ahead and change Faith and took her downstairs to get bottle. Bella had told me she tried to breast feed all three of the girls, but Mike didn't like her to. He was a breast man and he couldn't play with them when she was breast feeding.

Mom hand her a bottle already made up. I feed her bottle then put her in the high chair and gave her some cereal.

About an hour later we all had breakfast and ready to open presents. We all sat around the living room. Natasha and Tina was so excited we had already passed out the presents so the girls had a big stack of them.

"Ok Natasha and Tina why don't you go first, then you can go play while us grow- up do out things" said my mom.

It took them 15 minutes to open all their presents. They got a lot of toys, clothes, and books. Bella was setting beside me shaking her head.

"You guys are going to spoil them" Bella whispered to me.

"Of course we are" I said smiling at her.

After the girls unwrap their gifts we got them settle in their room to play. When I sat back down I handed Bella a present. I had gone yesterday to get her presents and the girls.

"Edward I don't have anything for you."

"That's ok Bella you being here is enough." She took the present from me and open it up. Inside was a beautiful charm bracelet I had all the girls birthstone on it along with a diamond shape heart.

"Oh Edward I can't accept this it's too much."

"Yes you can" I said taking it from her and putting in on. I look around and seen that everyone had left the room. I thought it would be a good time to bring up moving in.

"Bella I got to go back to Iraq next week for six more months. I want the girls and you to stay here while I'm gone so I know you are safe."

"Edward it's nice of you and your family to offer, but I'm doing just fine where we are at. I don't want to be a burden."

"Come on Bella I think my mom would love it and you could keep her company while dad is working."

Before Bella could answer my dad walk into the room with a trouble look on his face, without waiting for us to ask he spoke.

"Bella I just got a call from the hospital I got to go in. There's been a fire at an apartment building."

"Where was the fire?" asked Bella

"They told me the address and it is the same that is in the girls file, so I think it is yours."


	9. Chapter 9

sorry it took me so long to post this i have my own drama with my girls and their dad. its still going on so i will post when i can. i hope you enjoy this chapter.

? POV

Mike had called me Christmas morning, wanting me set Bella's place on fire while they was inside, but I couldn't be that cruel. There were three small children involved, so I started the fire even though I know they were not there. I know Mike will not be happy about it. I have consider going to Bella telling her the truth, because I don't want to see the little girls hurt.

BPOV

"My apartment no no this can't be happening" I yelled. I felt a pair of strong arms around me.

"Shhh Bella we will be here for you and the girls" Edward said.

"Edward how could this happen."

"I don't know sweetheart."

"Edward I got to go to the hospital. Bella just be thankful that the girls and you were not in the apartment. Esme said she will keep an eye on Faith tonight if you guys need some time." Carlisle explained.

"Thanks dad" Edward said as he walk out the door.

"Come on Bella let's go to my room for a bit I'll go talk to mom to see if she can keep an eye on the girls." We turned around and there stood Natasha and Tina holding hands.

"What's wrong mommy" Natasha asked. I took a deep breath and I know I had to tell them. I motion them to come over to the couch, we all sat down.

"Ok girls Carlisle had to go to the hospital because of a fire, and he told me before he left that It was our address that was on fire."

The girls look down "What about our stuff?" ask Tina

"Well honey we can get more stuff the important thing is that we were not hurt."

"But mom what about the other people" ask Natasha

"We don't know but Carlisle will help them."

"Come on girls let's go lay down together and watch a movie" Edward suggested.

"Yay can we watch Tinker bell" they yelled in unison jumping up and down.

"Of course we can" Edward said. He smiled at them and got up to go talk to his mom.

"Ok girls come on let's go get in some comfortable clothes."

The girls and I went upstairs. We all got in our nightgowns and headed to Edward's room. When we got there Edward was in his night pants and a T-shirt. He had gotten some snacks for us. We all cuddle together. We ended up watching Tinker bell and cars before I look down, to see Tina, Natasha, and Edward all asleep. I pushed some hair away from my girls face. They seem so peaceful and happy here. I know with someone out to get us I don't want to stay by myself. I know the fire was no accident and I think Mike was in on it. I laid there watching the three of them asleep. Then I let sleep take me over.

I was now in Alice's room getting ready for my date with Edward. Carlisle had come home late last night. We found out that they had only lost one person in the fire. I had told Edward that the girls and I would stay here, but at any point if they wanted me to leave then we would. He told me that would never happen.

"Ok Bella you are done" Alice said taking me out of my thoughts. I look into the mirror. She had put my hair in a half ponytail curling the ends of it. I had some make-up on but not much, and I was thankful of that. I stood and she had me in a deep blue dress that fell to my knees with black Mary Jane high heels shoes.

"Wow Alice you did a good job, thanks for getting me this stuff."

"No problem Bella" she said with a smile "let's go before Edward wears a hole in the floor with his pacing." We walk to the stairs and I carefully walked down them, when I raised my eyes from my feet. There stood Edward in a black tux he took my breath away.

"You are breath taking Bella" I smiled at him.

"Mommy you look pretty" Tina and Natasha said.

"Thanks ladies ok I want you to be good tonight" I said kissing their foreheads.

"Bella they will be fine" said Esme. I went over and kiss Faith on her forehead too.

"Esme you got Edward's cell if you need anything right?"

"Yes Bella I have raised three kids of my own" she smiled at me and waved me off. I waved and Edward took my hand and led me to his Volvo. He help me in the passenger seat and got into his own seat.

"You look very handsome tonight where we going?

"It's a surprise Bella" Edward said taking my hand into his.

We drove for about 30 minutes. He pulled up to a fancy restaurant. Mike had never taken me to a place like this.

"Edward this is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you."

He walked around to my door and helped me out after giving the keys to the valet. We walked to the door and someone opened it for us. I smiled and thanked him. Edward led us to the host stand.

"Can I help you sir" the host said eyeing him up and down. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes reservation for Cullen" she nodded and looked at the list.

"Oh yes Mr. Cullen a table on our private deck." My eyes went wide how much was he spending on me. The host led us to the deck. It had a great view. They had a garden that was gorgeous. You could see some of the stars. There were hills in the distance with trees covering them.

"Edward this" I started. He put a finger on my lips stopping me.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen and as long as you let me you will be." I smiled and he pulled my seat out for me.

"What can I get you to drink" asked the waitress. I looked up from the menu and seen her looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat. Edward was looking at me not even caring about her. I smiled a little Mike would have been checking her out just as much as her checking him out.

"I'll have water" I told her

"Make that two" he said looking back at the menu. The waitress nodded and walked away looking disappointed.

"Have you been here before" I asked.

"No my parent's has they suggested this place what sounds good?"

"I'm think am going to have mushroom ravioli."

"Hmm I think am going to have a steak."

Just then the waitress came by with our drinks. I nodded my head at Edward. Edward turned to the waitress and said "she will have the mushroom ravioli with a side salad and I will have a steak medium rare with green beans and corn that will be all" he said handing her the menus.

The waitress just huffed and walks away. Edward just rolled his eyes and I laughed. We spent the rest of the meal talking and getting to know each other. He told me after these six months of the military then he was done at least with going to Iraq he will still have to help out here by training the new guys.

I told him that I was a teacher but I wanted to go back to school to be a nurse, but the money to do that was not there.

After we got done with dinner, he took me down and let me walk through the garden. We walk slowly hand in hand talking about our likes and dislikes. I had never had a better date. I know from here on out as long as I had Edward at my side. I would be just fine. I just don't know what I was going to do when he left for the next six months.

i have a few questions for you guys should i have the mystery pov go to bella? and should i make it where Edward doesnt go back to Iraq for some reason? let me know what you guys think


	10. Chapter 10

EPOV

Last night had been amazing but today was going to be hard for Bella. We were given the ok to go back to her apartment to see the damage. My parents were going to watch the girls. Bella had asked me to go with her. As we pulled up to the apartment, you could see the damage most of the apartments was gone. Bella got out and walked to a man, that was standing there staring at the building.

"Good morning Marcus I'm sorry about the building."

"Oh Bella I was worried about the girls and you."

"We are ok I had stayed the night with a friend."

"Yes I can see that, who your new friend is."

"Marcus this is Edward Cullen Edward this is Marcus."

"Nice to meet you Marcus" I said holding my hand out for him to shake.

"Edward you taking good care of my girls?" Marcus asked shaking my hand.

"Yes of course" I said. I looked at Bella. She saw the question in my eyes.

"Edward he's the landlord here. He treats us like his own. His wife died a few years ago, and he doesn't have any other family. So the girls and I became like his family" Bella explained to me.

"Well Bella I think everything is gone, but with your apartment being on the first floor you might find something" Marcus said to Bella.

"Marcus have they said how it started yet?" I asked

"Ya someone put lighter fluid on the flowers outside your bedroom window Bella." I heard Bella gasped and lowered her head. I put my arm around her waist.

"Bella I'm helping the other tenants finding other places to live for now. I want to rebuild but it will take awhile. Do you need me to help you?"

"No Marcus, Edward actually ask me to live with his parents for now."

"Oh that's good but you will still come by to see me right?" Marcus ask.

"Oh Marcus you are more than welcome to come to my parent's house maybe come over to dinner sometime."

"That sounds lovely, well Bella I will let you get to it."

"I will call you sometime and set up the dinner, it was nice to meet you" I told him shaking his hand. Bella waved and I took her hand and walked to where her apartment was supposed to be. Bella just look around and then shoke her head turning around she cry into my chest.

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan" asked someone. I turned around and there stood a man holding an envelope.

"That's me" Bella said lifting her head up.

"This is for you" he said holding out the envelope to her. Bella took it with shaking hands. The guy turn and walked away.

Bella opened the envelope and then dropped it like it was a snake that was about to bite her. I bent down and picked up the papers and look at them. The papers were from the courts Mike had filed and it looks like he wanted full custody.

"Bella he's not going to get the girls, we need to go and talk to Jasper. The first hearing is next week. I'm going to call my CO and see if I could take a family emergency leave."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to at least let me try am not sure that I can."

"Ok call Jasper and see if he can meet us at your parent's house." I took my cell phone out of my pocket. The phone rang three times.

"Hey Eddie what's up" I groaned at the nickname.

"Do you have time to meet Bella and me over at my parent's house? Mike has filed something; we need to talk to you about."

"Of course give me 30 minutes."

"That's fine we are at Bella's apartment."

"Ok dude I will see you then."

"Bye" I said hanging up. I told Bella that Jasper will meet us at my parent's house in 30 minutes.

"That's good he will not take my girls from me, they are my life." Bella said

"Let's get you home while you talk to Jasper I will call my CO." I lead her to my car and help her in. we got my parent's house before Jasper.

After I got Bella and Jasper settled in the living room. I walked to my room and close the door. I'm hoping they will work with me. If I can't get this leave I know my family will be there for Bella and the girls. I took out my cell phone hit the speed dial to the person I needed to talk to.

"Hello" said my CO captain Aro.

"Hello sir I have a problem here at home and I was calling to see if it's possible to get a family leave for a few weeks more."

"Well Edward tell me about the problem and I will see what I can do."

So I told him about Bella and the problems she was going through and that I felt like I need to be there for her.

"Well normal I would say no but we do have a problem at the base near you. One of the instructor had a slip while skydiving he landed wrong and broke his leg he's out for six weeks. We don't have any extra instructor so it would help us out if you take it over and after the six weeks we will see where we go from there.

"Yes sir I can do that what about the days I will need off for the court hearings."

"We would let you go, just let your new supervisor know."

"Thank you sir this means a lot."

"No problem just take care of those girls they sound like they mean a lot to you." We said our good-byes and I walked back into the living room. I was just about to set down when the door bell rang, I went and got it.

Opening the door there stood a tall dark skin man with black hair.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes I'm looking for Isabella Swan."

"Can I ask what this is about?"

"I got some information that might help her with her case with her ex-husband."


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

Jasper and I was discussing how we were going to win the court case. When the door bell rang, I saw Edward walking to get it.

A few minutes later Edward came back with a man walking behind him.

"Bella, Jasper you might want to hear him out."

"Miss Swan my name is Jacob Black and your ex-husband hired me to follow you then kill your daughters and you, but I couldn't do that so I came to you instead."

"Mr. Black you know you could be arrest for this right?" asked Jasper.

"I know that but I couldn't let him get those girls."

I just sat there in shock. I couldn't believe Mike would do such a thing.

"Mr. Black can you explain everything to us" I ask finally finding my voice.

"Yes of course and please call me Jacob" I just nodded Jacob took a breath and started talking as Edward showed him a seat.

"About 8 months ago I was at my office and mike came in. He needed me to follow you; he thought you were cheating on him. I agreed I'm a private investigator. So for the next month I followed you around but you did nothing wrong. By that time you had filed for a divorce. Mike was very upset telling me you where a no good whore and that you needed to pay. He offered me 10,000 a month if I could help him make your life hell. I agreed only because I have a sick child in the hospital and needed the money I know it was wrong to do it. So I hacked in your high school records and made it where no college would take you. I followed you and the girls for the past six months and I was the one that set the fire to your apartment building. The money is not worth killing the girls and you. I have taped some of the conversations I had with mike. I brought them along and I will go to the police station with you. I need to make this right."

I had tears running down my face. Edward had come over and was holding me while I cried. Mike wanted me and the girls dead; I just couldn't believe this was the same Mike that I had met in high school. I need to be strong for my girls and get though this and hopefully put Mike into jail for all this.

"Ok Jacob I think we need to go to the police station" Jasper finally spoke up.

"Yes of course I will take whatever punishment I get. I just want to tell you how sorry I am Bella."

"Jacob I don't know what to say, you say you did this because you need the money for your child but what about my girls. They had to watch their mother having a hard time. They should be kids and have fun but no my EX and you just had to mess that up. I'm just thankful that you came to you sense before my girls or I was killed." I almost screamed at him the only reason I keep my voice down was because I didn't want to scare the girls.

Jacob POV

I knew that Bella was going to be mad and she was right her kids should have been able to be just kids. I will do what I can to help her out in this. I excused myself to call Leah because I was going to go with Jasper to the police station.

"Hey honey I can't talk long cause I need to get back to Jared" Leah said answering the phone. Jared was our three year old boy. He is in the hospital with a heart problem. The doctors assure us that he will be just fine, but you never know.

"Leah I'm just calling to let you know that I might not be home tonight. I did something wrong and I need to go to the police station."

"What did you do Jacob I can't believe this, I have a son to worry about now I got to worry about you." She sounded really mad and I couldn't blame her. So I told her everything I had done and that I had told Bella.

"Jacob I know you were doing it for money for Jared but now you might go to jail where is that going to leave us. I can't work because I need to be with Jared. No babysitter will take this on and we can't afford a health nurse."

"I know Leah I will figure out something this is my fault so I will handle it."

"You better Jacob" she said hanging up on me. I shoke my head and turned around, there in the living room was Edward on the floor helping Tina and Natasha with a puzzle. They was laughing and having a good time. Bella was setting on the couch feeding Faith and looking at the other three on the floor with a smile. They truly were a great family together. I just hope that Mike doesn't fine someone else to do the deed.

"Jacob you ready to go" Jasper asked from behind me.

"Yes Jasper lets go" I said turning to go with Jasper to the police station.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

It is the day of the hearing for custody, but what Mike doesn't know is he will be arrested soon.

This past week has been very hard on me but Edward has been with me every step of the way. Jacob is out on bail and Jasper is going to be his lawyer. The school called me the day after New Years to tell me they had to make some cuts in the school and my job was one of them. I had this strange feeling that Mike is behind it but I can't prove it.

So now I'm walking in this court room with no job and no place of my own. I was really nervous. Jasper said I had nothing to worry about. The girls is living in a nice house and being taken well care of but I was worried that DCS (dependent of children services) would get involve and take the girls. I just have to trust Jasper and that everything will work out.

Edward sat behind me in the seats Jasper didn't think it was a good ideal for Edward to set next to me since we wasn't married yet. Edward has been my rock in all this. So just knowing he was there for me meant so much to me.

Esme was at home with the girls we didn't want to bring them till the judge asks us. Esme and I had gotten really close in the past week while Edward was at work. I helped out with the housework and the cooking. We had some good talks she planned a girl's day out for Alice, Rose, her, and myself that was going to happen tomorrow. We are going to the spa and then go to a hotel room where we are going to watch chick flicks. The men were going to be watching the girls. I was a bit nervous about that, but Esme assure me that the men will be fine with them.

Just then Mike and his lawyer walked in the court room. Mike gave me a look that if looks could kill I would be dead. His lawyer pulled at his arm and whispers something to him. He nodded and walked to his table.

A few minutes later the judge walked in, he was about 6 feet tall with the same dark skin as Jacob.

"All rise for the honorable Sam Uley" everyone stood up and the judge sat down.

"You may be seated" he said "so I see this is a custody hearing for three girls."

"Yes your honor" both lawyer said at the same time.

"Mike Newton you are asking for full custody with no visitation rights correct?"

"Yes sir" Mike said with a smug look on his face.

"Mr. Newton let's get one thing clear here from the start there is no way that will happen. Mr. Whitlock is showing me papers saying you have not helped out in child support or medical bills. You have not seen the girls since the divorce, so why now?"

"Because sir I believe that my ex-wife is a bad mother and leaves the kids alone at night. So she can go sleep around."

"Do you have proof of this?"

"Yes your honor" said his lawyer handing him some pictures. I wonder what those pictures have to with all this I thought to myself.

"Miss Swan what do you have to say about these" said the judge handing the picture to his bailiff then handed to Jasper.

It was pictures of a man and a woman in the bedroom having sex but you really couldn't tell if it was me or not. The other picture was of Edward and me leaving his house. Esme was watching the girls, but I think the point was I didn't have the girls with me.

"Your honor the first picture you can't tell if that's Bella it could be any dark hair woman" said Jasper.

"Yes but what about the second picture I see no kids in that picture."

"Sir the girls was being watch by my boyfriend's mom" I told him.

"Miss Swan Mr. Newton is showing me paperwork that you have no place to live and that you lost your job how you taking care of the girls."

I just lost my job a couple days ago. How does he know about that already?

"Your honor Miss. Swan's boyfriend is helping her out with a place to live and taking care of the girls" Jasper said.

"Hmmm" said the judge "I would like to see the girls is there any way you can bring them tomorrow."

"Of course sir" I said.

"Good I will talk to them in my chamber's and record it for everyone else to see. Court is adjoined till tomorrow at 10:00 Miss Swan will bring the girls; Mr. Newton will come at 11:00. Miss Swan the girls can leave when they are done. So bring someone that can take them home would be good."

"Yes your honor."

I was a little worry I didn't know what to expect. We all left and when we got home I sat Natasha and Tina down and told them they was going to meet a nice man and they needed to just answer his questions and tell the truth.

Natasha POV

When we got up in the morning mommy put us in nice dresses. She told us we were going to have to talk to a nice man. We all got into the car, Edward help me buckle in. Edward's really nice; I wish he was my daddy.

When we got to this big building Edward parked. Mommy went to the trunk and got the stroller out it had two seats so they put Faith and Tina in it, while I held onto Edward's hand.

I was smiling and skipping when I look up and saw my daddy standing there with a mean face on. My smile dropped.

"Mike what you doing here the judge said for you to come at 11:00?" my mommy asked.

"I thought I would show up and see my sweet little girls" said daddy I just held onto Edward's hand tightly.

"Mike not now you are not scaring them to get your way" said mommy while she pulled the stroller around daddy. Edward picked me up and held me close to him. We walked down a long hall there at the end of it stood a tall man and a woman.

"Miss Swan good to see you, don't you girls look pretty" said the tall man.

"Thank you sir" I said. Mommy always told me to be polite even though I was a little scared.

'This is Kate Reed she's from DCS she's just here to be in the interview with me." Mommy nodded but I could see the worry on her face.

"Well Natasha, Tina, and Faith let's go in this room and talk" said the tall man.

Mommy got Tina and Faith out of the stroller. She handed Faith to the woman name Kate and I took Tina's hand. I wanted to cry and not go but I know mommy needed me to be strong.

The tall man led us into a room with a big desk in it. Tina and I sat down on a black couch in the corner of the room.

"Ok girls my name is Sam. I just need to ask you some questions." We nodded, I look to see where Faith was and I notice Kate was playing with her.

"Ok I know you girls don't know what's going on but I just need to ask you about your home life."

"Are you every left at home with no one home?"

"No sir when mommy's at work Sue watches us and if mommy needs to go out at night then Esme watch us" I said.

"What about you Tina?" Tina just move closer to me and said nothing.

"Tina is a bit shy"

"Ok we will just have you talk to me no big deal."

I nodded

"Has your mom ever stayed out all night?"

"No mommy said that it's very important to her that she tucks us in at night."

"That must be nice who's the man with your mom?"

"That's Edward he's really nice we are living with his mommy and daddy."

"How do feel about your dad?"

"He wasn't very nice. Mommy and daddy fought a lot. Sometimes I would hear my mommy crying in her room. Mommy and Edward don't fight at all and Edward plays with us daddy didn't.

Sam went to his desk and look at something.

"Ok one last question see this picture here, do you know where you girls was at that day."

I took the picture from him it was one of Edward and mommy outside Edward's parents house.

"Oh mommy and Edward were going on a date. So we stayed with Esme. We had fun that day making cookies" I smiled at the memory of that day.

Sam smiled at us and got up to turn something off. He then look at Kate and she nodded.

"Ok let's go back to see Edward and your mommy."

We all got up and walked out. Esme was outside in the hall also.

"Girls Esme is going to take you home while we stay here and do some other things" mommy told us.

We hugged mom and Edward good-bye. Then Esme took us to her car and drove us home.

**thanks to all of you for the reviews **


	13. Chapter 13

EPOV

After the girls left with my mom, the judge asks to speak with us in his chambers.

"Miss Swan your daughters seem to be very good little girls. Natasha was the one that talk during the meeting. Tina seemed a little shy and of course Faith can't talk."

"Thank you sir" Bella said

"Kate here needs to come look at your place and mike's place. Then I will make my decision. Its 11:00 let's go in the court room. I will show everyone the tape and then we will dismiss for the day."

When we walked in the court room Mike was there with his lawyer. Jasper was there also, he asks how things went and we told him good.

The judge walked in and we got started. As all of us sat there and watch the video. I look over at Mike and I could tell he was not happy.

"Mike you are going to need to let Kate reed to come and look at your place then she will report back to me. After that I will set a time for a final hearing."

"Sir I don't think it's necessary to look at my house" Mike said with a scowl on his face.

"Well I do and what I think goes in this court room" said the judge.

As Bella and I were leaving Mike came by and pulled on to Bella's arm.

"If I don't get these girls you will be sorry" Mike said just loud enough for her and me to hear him.

He turned and walked away. I look down and notice that Bella was almost in tears.

"Bella look at me," Bella slowly looked up "he will not get the girls and he will not hurt you or them."

Dad, Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to be watching the three girls tonight.

The girls had left about an hour ago. We had all the important numbers and dad is a doctor. We decided to go out back mom and dad had gotten the girl's a playhouse. Mom asks us to put it together tonight. So we put Faith in her playpen. Natasha and Tina were playing on the jungle gym. Mom and dad had gotten the jungle gym. When they found out they were going to be grandparents.

"Ok guys how do you want to do this?" I ask.

"Why don't dad and you go and keep an eye on the girls. Jasper and I can do this it will be a piece of cake" said Emmett.

Ya the famous last words I thought I look at dad and I could tell he was fighting a smile. He knows just as well as I did the last time he said that it was a mess.

"Em I'm not sure of that why don't you go with dad and let Jas and I do it."

"No Eddie we can handle it."

"Ok Em, but if mom gets mad I tried so don't blame me" I said walking away.

"Edward push me." I heard Natasha yell. I gave her a small smile and walked over to her. While walking over to her I notice that dad had gotten Faith out of the playpen and was holding her hands trying to get her to walk. I look over to Em and Jas and seen they had thrown the instructions away from them. I shook my head I will go behind them after they left to make sure it wouldn't fall on the girls. If they can even get it that far.

When I got over to Natasha and Tina I picked up Natasha and sat her on the swing. Tina decided to go and slide for a bit. After awhile I look down and notice that Natasha was thinking hard about something. I stop the swing.

"Is something wrong Natasha?" I asked her.

"Edward why wasn't my daddy nice to my mom and us?" I kneel down in front of her so I could talk to her.

"Natasha I know your dad wasn't very nice to you guys and I am sorry about that, but I want you to know something. I will always be here for your mom and you guys."

"Ok Edward" she said with a smile gave me a quick hug, and then ran off to play with Tina. I smiled to myself.

An hour later it was time for the girls nap. Dad and I took them up the girl's room and laid them down. I grab the baby monitor and went to check on Em and Jas.

"That doesn't go there" we heard Em telling Jas. Dad and I look at each other and shook our heads.

"You guys haven't got this put together yet" I ask walking out to them.

"Oh Eddie it's not as easy as It look" said Emmett.

"Well might help if you use the instruction" I told him.

"We are men" Em said. I bent down and pick up the instructions.

"Well Em I think that we should at least try to make this safe for the girls or mom and Bella will not be happy with us."

"Oh I'm not afraid of them."

"Ok how about if you have a girl and she gets hurt playing in this what do you think Rose will do?"

Emmett paled and gulped.

"Ok Eddie I get your point, so dad and you going to help us."

I just laughed and shook my head. It took about another hour with us working together to get it done. I just hope the girls are having a good time.

BPOV

After Esme and I left the house we went to pick up Rose and Alice. Alice came jumping down the stairs of her house. She was so excited.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun girls" Alice said getting in the backseat.

"If you say so Alice"

"Bella what's wrong have you ever had a girl's night out?"

"No, Mike wouldn't allow it and in high school I didn't have too many friends."

"Bella just trust Esme and I you are going to have fun."

"Ok" I said I wasn't 100% sure about having fun part but I would try. We sat in silence for the rest of the time.

When we got to Rose's house she just came down and got in the car quietly. She gave me a look that I didn't understand. I might need to get sometime alone with her to see what's wrong.

We spent the next hour getting pamper at the spa. I had never been to one before, but I have to say I had a good time. The hotel we were staying at was right next to the spa.

I ask why didn't we just go back to Rose or Alice's house, but they told me this way nobody had to cook and clean up. I guess they had a point about that.

Esme checked us into the hotel room and lead us to the room.

Alice and Esme decided to go get junk food and some wine coolers before we started our movie night. That left Rose and I alone.

Rose went over to the couch and turns on the TV and flips through the channels. I walk over to the window and look out. I know I had to talk to Rose but I didn't want to make her madder at me. After about 10 minutes I finally turned around.

"Rose did I do something wrong?" Rose look at me and turns off the TV.

"Bella I just want to make sure you are not just after Edward for his money. I mean you have three kids. I'm also kind of jealous my child was supposed to be the first grandchild. Now Esme and Carlisle is treating your daughters like their grandchildren."

"Oh Rose I can assure you that am not after Edward's money and I'm sure Esme and Carlisle will still adore your child."

"Of course we will Rose" both of us turn to see Esme and Alice standing in the doorway. Esme walk over to us on the couch.

"Rose I will love this child" she started placing her hand on Rose's stomach "just as much as we love Bella's girls."

Rose smiled as Esme hugged both of us and we started our movie night. It still might take a bit but I think Rose and I will be friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Mike's POV

I was so pissed after the court hearing, that judge had no right talking to me like that. Bella and those girls are mine not that fuck buddy she had with her. Once I get custody of the girls Bella will come crawling back to me. Then I will take her, the girls and my new wife to the house that I have in the middle of nowhere and do what I want with them.

I already have the house build. I built two big rooms one for the girls and one for the boys. Bella and Jessica will be there to have my kids, give me sex when I want it. When they are too old I will get rid of them and get a younger model. I made a room for me and one for Bella and Jessica to share. I also have a basement that is soundproof so I can give punishment.

The house had a fence around it just in case they try to escape me. I should have thought of this before I let Bella divorce me. If I can't get custody of the girls I will just kidnap them all. No matter what they will be mine again.

Just then someone knocked on the door. This better be important I thought.

I open the door two police officers were standing at the door.

"Michael Newton?" one of them asks.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

"We have a warrant for your arrest."

"What I didn't do anything wrong."

"We still have to take you in."

They put handcuffs on me and read me my rights. If Bella had something to do with this. When I get her to that house she will be punish for it.

Esme POV

Natasha and Tina help me make cookies to take to Leah and her little boy at the hospital. I know Jacob did the wrong, but He was trying to change. I was going today to let Leah know that we will be there for her and her son.

I have always wanted a big family but after I had Edward. I couldn't have any more babies. I thought if Jared was feeling up to it I would bring Natasha and Tina tomorrow.

Carlisle was going to be watching the girls today. Bella and Edward had to go to the police station to give Bella's statement on what Mike did. The police arrested Mike the other day and he was out on bail. Bella was worried about him wanting revenge, but I know that Edward would protect them with his life.

When I got to the hospital I went to the room number that Jacob told me that Jared was in.

I walk in and look around. In the corner of the room sat a Native American girl with long black hair that was tied into a braid. She was reading a book and look up when I walk in. I look over to the bed a little boy was laying on the bed asleep. The room was the normal white but it look like they been here for awhile and they tried to make it a little more homely. Jared had drawn pictures and hung them up. There were toys in the corner of the room.

I look back over to the woman and gave her a small smile.

"Hi I'm Esme Cullen I came to see you and Jared."

"Hi I'm Leah Black can I ask how you know about us?"

"Bella Swan is living with us and when Jacob came to tell her what he did. That's when I met him I ran into him a few days ago and he told me how hard it was for you guys with the tribe not agreeing with your choose."

FLASHBACK

I was walking out of a coffee shop, where I ran into Jacob.

"Oh hi Mrs. Cullen how you doing today?"

"I'm doing well and didn't I tell you to call me Esme."

"Yes you did sorry."

"Where you heading?" I ask seeing he look tired.

"I'm getting a cup of coffee for Leah and me. Jared our son had a rough night last night."

"Oh ya I remember hearing something about that he's in the hospital right?"

"Yes he is with a heart problem, some nights he just can't sleep so Leah and I take turns staying up with him."

"What about your family don't they help?"

Jake look down with a frown and shoke his head.

"No you see our tribe doesn't believe in going to a doctor and a hospital outside the reservation, we only have a doctor on the reservation and what Jared needed a hospital too and the knowledge of the doctors here. If we stayed at LaPush he would have died and we couldn't let that happen.."

"So you have no family that is stand by you?"

"Sue, Leah's mom is standing by us but she works a lot."

END FLASHBACK

"Oh yes I'm sorry for what Jake did to Bella." Leah said bring me out of my thoughts.

"Leah I know he only did it to help you guys out and plus he did come forward and admit he was wrong."

"Mommy I'm thirsty" we both turn and seen that Jared was awake.

"Ok honey just a second." Leah got up and went to the side of his bed to pour him some water.

"Leah is there anything I can do to help you out."

"I don't know Esme they are going to let Jared go home in a week. If he doesn't have another setback, but with the legal things. I don't know how long Jake will have a job. My mom was going to help since she's a nurse because Jared is going to need some extra care and medicine. I just feel bad asking her she's got my brother to take care of and she getting heat from the tribe for standing by us….."

I put my hand on her shoulder getting her to stop talking.

"Leah we are here for you it sounds like you need some help."

Leah took a deep breath then she started to cry into my chest. I just held her and let her get it out.

"I I just feel so alone" she sobbed out.

"I know honey why don't you and Jared come home with me if they let him go home."

"I don't think that would be a good ideal with Bella living there she might not like it."

"Bella and I have already talked about it. She's ok with it I think this might even help her with her forgiveness of Jake."

"Ok but if I'm uncomfortable or Bella wants us to leave we will and just for a week or two."

I smiled to myself I bet I could get her to stay with us longer. She needs the help and we were going to help her. We spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other.


End file.
